Dinner Party
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Ron and Ginny have had some tension between them for some time. But will she ever be more than a tease? Graphic, adults only. PWP, Weasleycest, incest. Ron/Ginny Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of my words

Warning: Graphic sex, incest, PWP. Don't like, don't read!

It was a warm summer evening in the Burrow. The Weasleys were holding a party in celebration of the new school year, which was fast approaching. The Weasleys and their friends sat around a long, narrow table in the dining room, with Ron and his friends seated close to the middle.

The food was good, if simple. Nothing remarkable. Ton held hands with Hermione under the table as they ate. Suddenly, he felt a foot on his leg- a bare foot, rubbing the skin at his ankle just above his sock. He knew right away that it wasn't Hermione. It was his leg on the far side of her, insuring that if it had been hers, he would have felt it on his other.

Trying to act casual, he looked up from his plate across the table. Ginny was staring into his eyes with a mischievous look on her faced. His pulse quickened, but he furrowed his brow at her, as the foot pushed up his pant leg and started to massage his calf.

Ginny smirked.

For the past few weeks, Ron thought he had been receiving this kind of sign from his sister. One morning, she had come into his room without knocking, wearing her pink satin robe which ended right below her butt. She held up two bras- one strapless and red with black lace defining each cup and a corset detail between the cups, the other cobalt blue lace, so thin it could not be meant for anything more than temporary decoration.

"Which one do you think Harry would like?" She had asked.

"Umm… I dunno" he said, trying to pull his eyes away from the sight in his doorway.

"Come on," she whined, "you know him better than anyone."

"I guess the blue one" He said. Her nipples hardened visibly through her robe.

"Thanks." She said, blew him a kiss, and then left the room.

Another time, on the beach over the summer, he asked her to put sunscreen on his pale back.

"Lay down." Ginny had commanded. She was wearing a kelly green string bikini and her long red hair was in a ponytail. Ron lay down, front on a towel on the sand. She straddled the small of his back, and squeezed the bottle of lotion onto him. She rubbed his taut skin thoroughly and slowly.

"All done," She said. "Now turn over."

"Gin, I can get my front myself."

"Don't be silly. I _want_ to."Ron reluctantly rolled over, and saw his sister kneeling over him. As soon as he was still again, she resumed her straddling position, this time a bit lower, with her center directly over his.

"Ginny, stop. This is stupid." Ron protested.

Ginny ignored him, squirting more lotion onto his chest. She rubbed his muscular chest meticulously, and when she reached forward to get his shoulders, she let her breasts graze his chest, giving her brother both a great view of her assets and a feel of her hard nipples on his skin. His groin stiffened.

"All done." Ron said, embarrassed.

"Nope, I still have to do the most sensitive part." All of a sudden, Ginny squeezed his nipples, pulling and twisting them as his cock grew stiffer. She felt his growing erection and ground her hips into his, humping his through their clothes, eliciting a moan from her brother. "You must be excited to do me."

"What? I… um…" Ginny got off him and lay next to her on her stomach, which revealed Ron's tented trunks.

"You'll have to untie my top so I don't get lines." She noticed his hesitation and said "Come on Ron. Sit on me." He got up and straddled her ass, where he was able to hide his problem. Ginny raised her butt from the towel and ground it into him. He reached forward and hesitantly untied both bows which held her top on and squirted on sunscreen, which he slowly and deliberately rubbed into her skin. This did not help his pants.

"Now do my front." In a daze from all of this sexual energy, he knelt next to his little sister as she rolled onto her back. No one had retied her top, and he C-cup breasts were showing.

"Gin, you missed your…" Ron started.

"It's okay. It's not like you haven't seen a girl before." He nodded, swallowing hard as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and poured a lot on her chest. "Oops, sorry. I guess you'll have to rub that extra hard." It was straight out of a porno, and Ron fought hard to keep his cool.

He started with her soft belly, and as he reached her heaving breasts, he stopped, opting to start with her shoulders and work down. As he did, his hands drifted to her boobs until Ron had a handful of each. Ginny pushed her chest out, moaning slightly as her brother's strong palms kneaded her supple boson.

Then, as abruptly as it started, it ended, with Ginny retying her thin bikini, and Ron running into the water in hopes that his boner would be stifled by the cold or that he could take care of it himself since it was clear Ginny was nothing more than a tease.

Now this. Ginny stared directly into his eyes as she licked her lips, her foot still rubbing his leg. Ron got up from the table.

"Excuse me." He started down the long room towards the kitchen. Ginny also got up, following him on the opposite side of the table. When they got to the end of the table, to the doorway of the empty kitchen, Ginny reached out to take his hand. Once the door swung shut, he turned around, grabbed her waist, and slammed her into the refrigerator. He went in for an aggressive kiss, their lips smashing together eagerly, they kissed fast, like they couldn't get enough. Their tongues met quickly, battling. They made out fervently for several minutes as Ron's hands moved from his sister's tiny waist to her breasts, which he rubbed eagerly through her summer dress.

Ginny pulled away slightly, speaking into his kisses, "What… about… Mum, or…? Ohh—"she moaned, feeling Ron's hands pinch her nipples.

"I… don't care… Oh Gin!" He ground his hips into hers as her small hand palmed his erection through his pants.

Her hands worked quickly, undoing his belt and pants, and pushing his boxers down to just below his cock with was hard and long.

His hands trailed up her legs to find his sister's slit naked, her core dripping with anticipation.

"Your naughty pussy is naked and wet for me?" He whispered into her ear, licking the lobe.

"Mmm" she moaned. "Fuck me."

Needing no more motivation, Ron lifted his sister's leg around his hip, then her other, until her ankles hooked behind him. His bare cock brushed against her slit. As her excitement grew, Ginny thrusted her hips forward, desperately attempting to hump his long, hard cock.

"You want this?" He whispered sharply, "Your cunt is hungry for me?"

"I'm a very bad girl, Ron" she breathed.

Ron slammed his little sister into the fridge, and his dick plunged into her tight lips. He started slow but sped up as Ginny grabbed his arse, needing to orgasm before anyone caught them.

Ron also grabbed Ginny's bare ass cheeks under her dress, pressing her into him instinctively as he came. Then, as her pulled out, and his seed and her lust cam dripping out of her center, he stuck three fingers in, pumping hard and fast before she came too, with a moan and a collapse onto Ron's shoulder.

He pulled out his fingers and shoved them into Ginny's mouth, who eagerly sucked him. When they were clean, she unlinked her ankles and stood against the fridge, smooth out her skirt, as her brother pulled up his boxers and fastened his pants and belt.

Ginny spoke "You know, Ron, I don't love you, like that."

"Gods no. We're just fuck buddies." Her leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue immediately plunging into her mouth.

"Good." Ginny agreed, once again smoothing out her dress as she headed back to the party.


End file.
